


寂静的春天

by GillianSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan
Summary: 他穿过一个寂静无声的春天回到从前，挽下许多落下的爱。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

当最后一片羽毛像坏死的花瓣一样凋落，小鸟儿的生命便成了一首快结束的童谣。金棕色的绒羽铺满镀金的鸟笼，一百一十三次绝望的扑腾，最后唱起的一首歌像餐桌下满地的玻璃碎片。知更鸟死在了春天，没能等到夏天降临。

“她不会再醒来了。”

巴基的冷漠让史蒂夫有些失神，三分是心痛七分是惊讶。彼时巴恩斯家的小少爷正倚在窗边，窗外是茫茫的山野松林，天空上厚重的云层正渐渐聚拢。一场暴风雨的前兆。

“巴基...”他有些不忍地走上前去，手覆上对方的颊侧，“夏天就要来到了。”

烟绿色的眼睛像不明白他的意思似地闪了一下，纤长的睫毛投下一片浅色的阴影掩住眼底的情绪。“我知道。”巴基说，无意识地抿抿唇，“我困了，史蒂夫，你先出去吧。”

史蒂夫望着那张落寞的脸，眼角眉梢的神情都让他想到知更鸟，夜莺，或是什么其它这样的小小鸟。他的目光落到巴基眼下的乌青，和浓密的睫毛投下的阴影揉杂在一起，他不禁伸手去，指腹微微施力抚过那块柔软的皮肤。巴基没有抗拒，甚至微微仰起头来迎合着他。

“你实在不应该熬夜的。”他柔声说道。

七次心跳的时间，巴基没有回答，只是倚着窗户闭上眼睛。史蒂夫眸色暗了暗，然后放轻脚步退出了房间。

02.

等到夏天来临的时候，一切都会好起来的。

母亲曾经常常跟他说这句话，在他还需要一个故事才能入睡的时候。布鲁克林就算到了冬天也没有苏格兰那么寒冷，故乡就算是冷也是带着令人怀念的温暖，像穿旧了的毛衣，贴在皮肤上就算不能御寒也不舍得脱下。那个时候凯瑟琳·巴恩斯夫人也没有患上现在的病，还会在睡前亲吻她的儿子，那双绿色的眼睛里还有光。

巴基想念夏天也想念布鲁克林。夏天与布鲁克林，两个词语在他的胸腔里回荡，竟然凭空生出一种扭曲的愤懑，像打翻了酒精点燃了周身干冷的空气。壁炉早就熄灭了，而他现在甚至连叫仆人重新点起火来的力气都不愿费。

他在黑暗里紧紧地闭上眼睛，风声依旧呼啸，巴基甚至以为自己听见了这栋老房子经久未修的架构发出吱呀吱呀的哀嚎声。一阵强烈的恶心与反胃让他张开嘴大口喘息起来，痛苦和难耐相互研磨，心脏好像下一秒就要被堆积过多的情绪磨成齑粉。

这当然不是他的错。他很清楚现在巴恩斯家究竟是个什么状况——不景气这个委婉的词常常出现在那些人口中。巴基想，咬住嘴唇直到血腥味在口腔里泛开。

但家族生意上究竟发生了什么，他不知道也不想知道。离开布鲁克林是一个不祥的征兆，而今天已经是巴恩斯一家在这栋祖上的阴森森的老宅子待的第十五天了。幸好...幸好，史蒂夫还在他身边，那个还比他小两个月的金发少年至少还名义上是他父亲的教子。

想着史蒂夫，这总算能让他获得片刻的安稳。匮乏睡眠而带来的偏头痛袭来，巴基脑袋昏昏沉沉地进入了梦乡。

不知道入睡了几个小时，巴基从睡梦里蓦然惊醒，胸腔口痛得像扎了一根荆棘，还有新鲜的温热血液流至小腹。

他睁眼在浓墨似的漆黑里躺了一会，一滴冷汗从侧颈缓慢地淌下，那感觉就像一只甲虫在皮肤上爬动，长满绒毛的触角描摹出奇怪的文字符号。这个想法令他浑身难受，像害了疟疾似地冷颤不止。

五个心跳后那个梦还跳动在眼睑和指尖，这让巴基有些不确定自己是否真的醒了过来。烦躁地蹬掉毯子，冷空气渗透进身体使那些拥挤得变了样的思绪渐渐清晰显现出一点形状。那个梦好像很长，但他真正能够回想起来的内容却不过只是一些支离破碎的画面：布鲁克林的巴恩斯庄园，青色的夏天，柔软的草地和在风中摇曳的柑橘树繁茂的枝冠，池塘，还有史蒂夫，当初还是他的小史蒂薇。

他竟然在梦中叫出了这个名字。

巴基在自己反应过来之前指尖便已抚上了自己的唇角，那个昵称他不知道自己有多久没叫过了，除了在那些疯狂的，淫乱的，毫无目的和意义的床笫之欢里。他们现在依旧会做爱，或许是为了发泄无处安放的性欲或许是为了别的什么。巴基其实是想知道的，可他不想费脑筋去思考，不想将他们之间这段荒谬的关系里再弄出多一个死结来。

他感到一阵疲惫的烦躁，手摸着黑扫过床头柜抓到一根烟，衔在嘴角却发现找不到打火机了。他跳下了床，肩膀抽搐地痛着，地板上刺骨的寒意令他轻轻嘶了一声。巴基走出房间，一跳一跳地下了楼梯。

他胡思乱想着，想他到底什么时候才能回布鲁克林，巴恩斯家的生意最近愈发不景气起来，也正因为如此他们得搬出布鲁克林，带上史蒂夫罗杰斯，毕竟他至少名义上还是老巴恩斯的养子。按下开关，一排老式汽灯闪烁了两下才亮起来，并不比月光要明亮多少。

或许是因为昨天刚满了十九岁的缘故，年岁的流逝总是使人愈发地怀旧起来。上帝知道他有多怀念布鲁克林。在父亲的生意还没有特别起色之前，在他们还没买下那幢漂亮的小别墅和周围那片土地之前，那一个个漫长的雨季和漫长的下午，他其实真的不知道怎么消磨那些无用的时光。于是他和史蒂夫紧紧抓住了彼此的手，奔跑在一条条晦暗逼仄的巷子里，那时他们之间的关系比现在要简单的多。而十四岁这个不大不小的年纪，加上湿热的空气和绵长的雨水，这样的条件总是一不留神就会滋生出某些不该存在的事物。

比如偶尔会犯得的烟瘾，比如他们之间没有结果的，极不健康的爱情。

巴基敛了敛神，那些幻象和掠影从视线的边缘褪去。他已经梦游似地走进了厨房，没找到打火机，但他喉咙干得难受，拿起一个水杯就往嘴里灌了下去，不料里面浮着一团深棕的咖啡渣。他被那又苦又涩的味道呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，对着水槽干呕了一阵，浑身无力地倚着料理台，宽大的睡袍上沾染上了一片灰色的水渍。

史蒂夫在哪里？尽管明知道对方肯定就在楼上的卧室里，可巴基还是无缘由地恐慌起来，神经绷紧成一条使用过度的琴弦，末梢连接着神经中枢开始一阵一阵地绞痛起来。

他是个无情且残忍的混蛋，巴基不任何人都知晓这一点，然而他穿着那间单薄宽大的薄睡袍，偏头痛，无缘无故的紧张和恐惧，以及搬到苏格兰来的二十多天里每一日的忧虑，刻骨的思念和烦躁一齐向他涌来，十倍的负面情绪与寒冷击中了他，让他感觉头重脚轻，踩在坚硬的瓷砖上又恍惚觉得是被阳光晒暖了的柔软又厚实的草坪，有淡金色的光点在他头顶回旋，跳动，暂时交融又分开.....

巴基感觉自己的灵魂正在一寸寸地自身体的枷锁剥离出来，悬浮在半空中，看见那个棕发凌乱，脸上与眼周都沾上了不正常的潮红，被自己舔咬得水光淋漓的唇角松垮地衔着一根烟，步伐凌乱得像垂死的知更鸟胡乱扑腾的翅翼。

03.

“我听见你在梦里喊了我的名字。”

当敲门声响了第四声后，史蒂夫开了门。门后是巴基，软榻的睫毛呈一种疲态，耷拉下的嘴角吊着一根烟，听见史蒂夫这句意味不明的话后，小鹿仔抬起头来，一双松石绿的眼睛带着几分逞强瞪视着他。

史蒂夫感觉得到巴基的呼吸，又热又急又紧，不合时宜地令他想到布鲁克林夏夜的风。他的指尖触碰到巴基裸露的左肩，那一小片微凉的皮肤本该被衣料遮住的，可是宽松的睡袍一边袖口滑到了肩下。“需要我陪你吗？”他问。

巴基垂着眼帘，从这个角度看上去就像一只迷路的幼鹿。但不到三秒钟的时间里他就猛地抬起了头，向后退了一小步，眼睛里浮现出几分十分勉强的稀薄的警戒。

“我只是想来借个火。”像是过了很久，史蒂夫才听见回答。

“噢，巴基。”他喟叹似地念着男孩的名字，“我以为你戒烟了。”他敏锐地察觉到了此刻巴基的不同，这些他承受不了有突如其来的苦难一定对他打击很大。想到这里史蒂夫总是感觉有一根动脉横在太阳穴上突突地跳动着，像一个人在里面动着指关节弹击。

但他还是从床头拿来了打火机，橘红色的火苗从那个金属小物件里腾起。史蒂夫发现巴基正盯着那簇火苗，像是看到了他一生中最感兴趣的东西。

现在他有些生气了，手攀上男孩的脖颈忽然施力，巴基发出一声委屈的呜咽，眼角低垂着让火苗舔舐上他嘴角香烟的一端，烟雾生长蔓延，史蒂夫听见巴基发出了一声如释重负的叹息。

“当初你可是跟我承诺过不抽烟的。”史蒂夫有些不忍，刚刚对男孩粗暴的行为化成了现在久久在他心里盘旋的歉疚。巴基没有看他，继续低着头缄默不语，唇角和眼眶泛红的痕迹像被雨水打碎的花瓣。

史蒂夫无言地看着他，烟雾给男孩的脸庞蒙上了一层灰白色的面纱，像布鲁克林雨季终日不褪的雾气，烟头上那一点橘红的火光明明灭灭。睡梦里的人都可以察觉到，在这个有炉火温暖的卧室，空气正渐渐凝和成浓稠的物质，环绕在仅有的两个人身侧，使他们呼吸困难，脉搏的每一次跳动都变得更加费力，神经绷紧到末梢。

接着巴基忽然抬起头看了他一眼，目光里有一种试探的意味，就像风里的烛火最后一次回光返照。可史蒂夫还没来得及捕捉到那一瞥，棕发少年便重新低下了头，仿佛一切都只是他的幻觉而已。

史蒂夫却听见快要凝固的空气发出碎裂时的微弱脆响。

“今天晚上...”巴基开口了，那根烟就要烧到他的指尖了，他却像梦游一样浑然不觉，“史蒂夫——史蒂薇...”他总算抬起头看了金发男人一眼，唤出这个早就不复存在的昵称时肩膀微微上下抽动着，尾音音有一个剧烈的上扬，听起来像一声意犹未尽的喘息。

“陪我。”那两片薄红的唇吐出短短的一句话，语气强硬，一双烟绿色的眼睛里却噙着一种近乎乞求的神情。

“去阳台...不要在房间里。”

04.

那天晚上他们就在露台上做了几次。

自己的喘息声充斥着整个听觉感官，风吹在赤裸的皮肤上实在是太冷了，而他居然出了一身的冷汗。睫毛上的汗珠溅落到眼眶里，视野迷朦得像浸了水的旧胶卷。巴基扭动起来，艰难地转过身去，感觉史蒂夫炽灼的呼吸落在自己头顶。

“看、看着...我...”他紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇胡乱贴上了对方的喉结。“我要你...看着我。”

进入后巴基疼得狠狠咬住了下唇，温热的鲜血在舌尖漫开。他们实在是太久没有做过这种事情了，最后一次是什么时候？巴基光是思考这个问题就感觉像是在吞咽一颗石子。他竟然产生了从未有过的紧张，像这是他第一次做爱，疼痛是那么地难以忍受，但他只是紧紧地用手环住史蒂夫的背，双腿放松又加紧，笨拙地帮助着自己被进入得更深。

那根烟被放在了身旁的小茶几上，烟头上的橘红色还朦朦胧胧地亮着，分泌出灰白的烟雾就像无数浮尘聚集在一起。巴基的视线也随之模糊了，不知道是因为冷空气和香烟所致的眩晕还是因为过剩的情欲。  
一汪湛蓝占据了晦暗视野的全部。他毫不怀疑自己可以在全世界所有深深浅浅、能被称作“蓝”的颜色里找到属于史蒂夫眼睛的那种。此时此刻他感觉那片蓝正在吞噬着他，将他包裹成一团在冰点燃烧的云，两人捆绑着坠入最深最深的海底，连阳光都找不到的地方。

——而看在上帝的份上，他究竟该称那为地狱还是天堂？

他有些失神地凝望着那双眼，双臂紧紧地环住了对方的脊背。史蒂夫低下头，动作几乎是可以称作温柔地用嘴唇和指腹揉捻着他的乳珠，身下的阴茎却更加凶狠地碾着甬道深处那个极乐的点，再扎进更深的地方，疼痛与快感谁都难以压倒另一边。巴基听见自己发出了一声介于呻吟与尖叫之间的声音，疼痛居然也能给他带来兴奋，连疼痛只要是来自史蒂夫的都成了一种恩赐——这无疑是一种下贱低廉的想法，但他不想去修改了，就这样一下一下地扭着腰上下颠簸，让那根阴茎往愈加深处凿去。

快感和疼痛都达到了一个特定的量冲破了他所接受过的阈值时，巴基眼前出现了黑色的移动的点，那像布鲁克林夏季的星空。高潮来临时他放浪地叫出了声，极度快乐的呻吟毫无保留，仿佛他一辈子所苦苦追寻的现在就陈列在自己触手可及的眼前。

后来他们又再操了几轮，身体找回了以前的感觉似地默契起来。而巴基发现自己居然可以在这种事情上面分散一些注意力去想别的事情，比如说歌剧和诗，比如说他曾经花了好久才记住布鲁克林的庄园里所有花和树木的名字，比如说他们还是无忧少年的时候，史蒂夫第一次吻他，就在那棵柑橘树下......

这些回忆迅速地填满了整个脑海，而那份明媚的暖意依旧能让他嘴角上扬。“史蒂夫...”他喘息地扭过身子，唇忘情地贴上他的恋人的左心房，感受那颗心脏有力的搏击。如果可以的话他想让这枚吻烙进他的心脏上，每一次跳动都是一枚吻。“快点...快...”

他们似乎回到了十六岁的时候，同等的疯狂好像这就是世界末日的前一天。那时候在做爱的时候史蒂夫也是沉默得出奇，从来不是一个体贴的情人。然而那时的巴基就像犯了毒瘾似地为他着迷，罪恶感就是最好的迷情剂，甘愿送上玫瑰般的唇供他享用蹂躏，成熟如同伊甸园饱胀汁水的禁果为爱人上演一场专属表演。

人在极致的欢愉之中总有那么几秒会忘记理智，而当欢愉褪去，理智则会加以十倍地返还。巴基眨了眨眼，史蒂夫最后一次满足了他，身体和感官还像在轻飘飘地悬在云端，而头脑磕磕绊绊地清醒了过来，依稀意识到他们又因为一时冲动而做了错事。然而史蒂夫却没有放开他的意思，他被那双有力的胳膊禁锢在一个不能再熟悉的怀抱里，呼吸着彼此的呼吸。

脑海里又出现了短暂的空白，现在巴基几乎忘记了曾经的不快，那桩熄灭了所有夏天的谋杀；他只记得史蒂夫第一次吻自己的模样，以及他们的无数次接吻：在破败的小巷里或是宽敞明亮的教堂，还有第一次探寻对方身体，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛曾经涌出了那么多送给他的柔情，糖浆也发酵成云朵将他包裹在一起。巴基感到疲倦了，而史蒂夫一直那样有力又坚定地托着他，将细密的吻印在他的双肩和脖颈上。

半梦半醒之际，一个声音在耳畔低语道，像内心深处一个遥远飘渺的回声。“我爱你。”

巴基真正地闭上眼睛，放松身体，感觉大腿根部有粘腻的液体缓慢流下。他落入了一片柔软的黑暗，整个人失重地漂浮在此中，他感受到了平和与安宁，曾经可触不可及的的幸福满足感现在一齐袭来，就像流亡已久亡灵总算能在天使的安魂曲里得到安息。

05.

他将那个棕发男孩抱回了他自己的房间里，然后回到了自己卧室里，打开台灯坐在床边，湛蓝的眼中毫无睡意。

楼下隐隐传来女人的尖叫声，隔着一层棉絮和地板仍然刺得史蒂夫耳膜生痛。巴恩斯夫人精神略微有些失常——尤其是在这种夏天晚上的时候。史蒂夫翻了个身，希望她不要吵到隔壁的巴基，当然，如果巴基真的睡着了的话。

其实打心底来讲，他还是有些怜悯这位夫人的。史蒂夫的记忆深处还依稀残存着一些关于凯瑟琳·巴恩斯的正面回忆。大概就是他和巴基十三岁前，她还是一位温婉端庄的美丽女子，她的儿子继承了那双绿松石似的眼睛，女儿则继承了她心形脸的轮廓。她还有一副夜莺似的好嗓子，曾经也会在夜晚给巴基读童话故事......——当然，那都是以前了，在她失去女儿彻底崩溃之前。

以前。史蒂夫苦涩地咀嚼着这个词。

如果真的能够回到以前的话，如果真的可以回到以前的话——如果真的有这么一个机会——那么他实在是有太多东西要改变了。

如果巴恩斯夫人种植的蔷薇没有恰好在那个午后盛开；如果他和巴基不在池塘边而是在那颗柑橘树下；如果蝉声没有那么聒噪，哪怕收敛那么一点他们也不至于听不到少女奔跑而来的脚步声；如果他没有被丽贝卡那双和巴基是那么相似的绿眸中的怒火和惊愕所吓住；如果他们站的地方还是柔软的草地——

是不是一切都将不一样了呢？

他仍然记得那个记忆里遥远的夏天，整片大地几乎要在阳光下溃败腐烂。他记得巴恩斯家崭新的别墅庄园，空气里弥漫着风信子与冬青的气味，厚厚的碧草在面前延伸开。他记得那个池塘，水清澈得可以看见水底的鹅卵石，可爱得像巴基笑意缱绻的眼睛——当然，如果那池水从未沾染过一丝一毫的肮脏血迹的话，如果以往的一切都不作数的话。

他同样清晰地记得那个时候的自己，自负，莽撞，愚蠢，又是那么地害怕自己有一天将会失去所拥有的事物。于是在那个记忆里久远到应当遗忘的布鲁克林的夏天，属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的灵魂的审判提早盖上了缄封。一桩有始无终的悲剧将由他开场领衔主演，没有谢幕的时候，这件事将纠缠着他直到石碑化作灰烬，直到他存在的所有痕迹都被抹去，不再有下一个人记得他。

然而奇怪的事，他已经不记得整件事发展时的经过了，只记得起因和结果。他记得自己将巴基连托带拽进了庄园旁边一片荒芜的小树林里，像撕碎一封信信一样撕开他身上的衣物，用皮带将他的双手手捆在身后，同时狠狠地进入了这具如若珍宝般的身体；记得当初自己的燃烧的愤怒，呼吸沸腾双目猩红，恨不得当时就将他和巴基即刻焚为灰烬；他记得巴基被自己榨出了一声拔高了的呻吟，窄瘦的腰身被暴徒掐在手中一下下地往后迎合着那根粗大阴茎的操弄；他记得他们一直操到下午的暑气褪去天色日暮，巴基的尖叫声和断断续续的哭声尽数被他近乎啃咬的吻吞吐口中。

“说你爱我！...”

史蒂夫记得清清楚楚自己就是这样说的，用力的一个挺身使巴基停不下来的抽噎哽了一下。他看着巴基的脸，被过载的情欲，疼痛和悲伤折磨得几乎昏厥过去，哭得止不住，肩膀上下抽动着像被剪去一边翅膀的知更鸟。

巴基已经发不出什么声音来了，这场暴行似乎已经耗费了他所有发声的力气，包括大笑，哼着欢快的歌曲，还有红着脸用法文对他的小史蒂薇朗读书里的句段。他扭过头去，小口小口地抽着气，像被强行拖上岸的小美人鱼，仿佛下一秒就会窒息而死。

他的手捏住巴基的下巴，那么用力以至于他想他听到了骨骼抗议的声音。巴基被迫扭过来看他，松石绿的眼睛的最后一抹苟延残喘的光熄灭了。睫毛垂坠下，像死去的蝴蝶。他没有发出声音，但史蒂夫从那两片红肿不堪的嘴唇的翕动里读出了那被迫发出的三个词：我。爱。你。

当然，十七岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯还不明白，“我爱你”与“我原谅你”从来不是相互依存的。


	2. Chapter 2

06.

天主教教堂采光良好，初夏午后时分光影的浓淡分布恰好达到了完美，整片场景看上去就像一幅文艺复兴时期的油画，阳光自高耸的穹顶镶嵌的玻璃不急不忙地倾落而下。那些彩色的马赛克花窗在纤尘不染的地板上印下褪色却依旧斑斓的图画，一则则古老的圣经故事，圣母玛利亚低下头凝望着怀中的婴孩，天使顶着灿金的光圈环绕在神的身畔，阳光每个轻微的转向都改变着地上画卷的色泽与质感。

整齐排开的长椅，积灰已经被一个下午的功夫内全部擦拭去了，属于神父的讲坛和神台，厚重的希伯来文的《圣经》棕红色封皮上泛着油亮的光。

在此之中——整幅画里最明亮最重要的一笔——

棕色男孩身披白袍，双腿处子似地贞洁地合拢，一双赤足踩在被太阳晒暖和了的地板上，指甲盖光洁如同玉石切片，大拇趾轻轻颠动着，带着一种闲适的漫不经心的俏皮。圆润的腕骨上生长出线条流畅可爱的小腿，沐浴在浅浅的阳光里像浇了热蜂蜜的奶油蛋糕。

一个身形瘦削的男孩几乎像凭空出现似地从一根罗马柱后面绕出，金发在寡淡的阳光下闪烁着成熟麦田似的光，悄无声息的脚步像一只潜行的猫，慢慢地穿过一行行长椅，走到棕发男孩身后。一室阳光将那件白袍映得几乎半透明，循着那根从脖颈上吊下去的十字架银链，那具正逐渐完熟的丰腴胴体一如同那湿漉漉的眼睛和唇，叫人的心一阵一阵地泛过令人心颤的涟漪。

“巴基。”金发男孩的声音坠在寂静无声的空气里，像被围困在墙壁之间的鸟儿胡乱冲撞着。“巴基，我的巴基。”

巴基慢慢转过身去，脸上的惊讶多多少少夹着点早就预料到的意思，“我以为母亲禁止你来找我了呢。”

他的脑袋倚在椅背上，一只手顺着椅背垂下来悠闲地轻轻晃动着，眼尾稍略向上挑注视着史蒂夫，抬起一双婉曲的睫毛，同时伸出水红的舌尖飞快地舔了下唇。

“她阻止不了我的。”史蒂夫回答，盯着巴基湿的像一片果冻的唇，忽然感觉口干舌燥，像自己此刻迅速地干涸在此处，而面前的棕发男孩就似一汪清甜的泉眼。

“母亲好像...对我们的事情并不太高兴。”

风轻云淡的语气，根本不像是在谈论自己的母亲。“史蒂夫，你在听吗？”

史蒂夫敛了敛神，“是我的错。”他想起就在三天前的一个下午，自己悄悄地溜进了巴基的房间，彼时那正是巴恩斯夫人严格把守的午休时间，而男孩们的脚步声惊动了丽贝卡的猫......

闻言巴基眨了眨眼，“不，”他说，“我不认为这是我们的错。”

男孩脸上认真的神情让他不禁失笑，一种无端的暖流漫过心田，带过心脏的发条似地让心跳剧烈加速。“显然，你母亲并不这么认为......”

他的声音戛然而止，因为巴基握住了他的手。史蒂夫怔了一个心跳左右，抬起头来时对上了一双烟绿的眸子，此刻那仿佛融化了整个盛夏的森林的瞳孔里跃动着生动鲜活的光。他凝望这那双眼，而巴基也同时深深地望进他的。那一刻他们的心跳震颤都踩上了对方的频率，搅动了周身空气里的金色的微小浮尘。

如果他们有足够敏锐的知觉的话，他们便会察觉那些尘埃正环绕在他们身畔，正悄无声息地重新组合着，它们化作花瓣，叶子的脉络与根茎，生长成一株藤蔓上的花的样子。不是从根开始一寸寸生长，而是直接变成了一朵盛放得热烈的鲜花。

“而且...”一抹狡黠的神色在巴基眼底闪过，“我们还可以做的更过一点。”

——看在上帝的份上，那时候他们才十五岁。然而当巴基抬起那双惹人怜爱的眼睛，带着一种等待的人神情看向他时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯觉得自己已经为这一刻等候了一个世纪之久。

07.

他醒来的时候男孩的房间空荡荡的，床单皱得一塌糊涂，毯子被挤成一团堆在床角。史蒂夫伸手略略拂平了这些糟乱，然后下楼去，客厅里依旧空无一人，巴恩斯夫人肯定又将自己锁在房间里了，而老巴恩斯呢？史蒂夫不知道也不想知道。

巴基不见了。这是那个年轻的小女仆对他这么说道。史蒂夫耸了耸肩，他不担心这个男孩会跑到哪里去。

巴恩斯家族的老宅子在苏格兰岛一处崖岸上，从这座略显阴森的哥特式建筑往北走便有一片冷杉树林，风穿过树木间的簌簌声与远处北海涛声揉杂在一起。史蒂夫走进那片杉木林，灰冷的湿气扑上来，果不其然 了，他在里面找到了巴基。

棕发男孩还穿着那间宽大的睡袍，赤着脚踩在地上湿冷的泥土，暴露在外的肩膀和脖颈被冻得从皮肤之下浮出一层潮红。他正坐在一棵冷杉的一块粗壮的根上，低垂着睫毛，下巴压在自己的膝盖上。

“你不该这样谁都不告诉就偷偷跑出来的。”史蒂夫说，巴基听到他的声音后身子剧烈地颤抖了一下，“巴恩斯夫人会很担心的。”

他在男孩身侧坐下，看见侧颈那一块细嫩的皮肤上有一个粉紫色的印记，像山茶花洁白的花瓣上滴落的血迹，死去的鸟儿留下的血。这个印记让他看得愈发不安起来，尽管那是他自己留下的——但总有一种不安的感觉突突地跳动着，像是想要穿透他的胸膛。

“你以前可不是这么对我说话的。”过了一会他才听见巴基的回答，男孩依旧低垂这眼睛，声音小却出奇地清晰，“史蒂夫，我都怀疑这个人...不再是你了。”

这种孩子气的想法本来史蒂夫是最不屑一顾的，但此刻却莫名其妙地令他的心抽搐了一下。“没有人可以回到‘以前’，巴基。”他柔声说道，“尤其是我们，我们早就万劫不复了。”

男孩猛地抬起头来，眼中有真实的恐惧，“为什么这么说？”

“噢，巴基，詹姆斯。”男孩脸上的神情令史蒂夫感受到了一阵扭曲的，隐秘的愉悦，他喜欢他的巴基这个样子，天真无辜得像被狼群包围的羊羔，“你会明白的，总有一天......”

巴基全身颤抖起来，紧紧地抓着史蒂夫的衣角，指尖像他的唇一样骤然失血发白，“不，”男孩断断续续地喘息着，睫毛尖已经沁上了水珠，“不、不、不、史蒂薇...帮我...”

史蒂夫没有动，看着男孩像一片十月的枫红一样倒在自己怀里。他不是冷酷，只是在等着巴基醒过来的时候。

果不其然那一刻到来了，巴基仍然像害了疟疾似地全身颤栗，眸光间却染上了怒意 几乎是一个心跳之间完成的转变。

“这都是因为你！...”他用不像自己的声音声嘶力竭地哭喊，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这一切都是因为你！如果不是你，当初贝卡就不会死，母亲也不会发——发疯！...”

巴基像哭了太久所以停不下来的婴儿似地抽气，而史蒂夫平静地望着他，等待男孩的发泄结束。事实上这个发泄从头到尾也就三句不痛不痒的话罢了，这些话他听过无数次，每当巴基情绪不稳定的时候就像石子一样全部掷到他的身上去，刚开始还是痛的，现在就没有感觉了。他甚至不需要反驳就能够让男孩消停下来。

“这是错误的，史蒂夫。”最后巴基冷静了一点，满脸的眼泪在寒冷的空气里很快干掉了，变成几条亮晶晶的薄痕留在那张好看的脸上。“求求你...”

史蒂夫伸手，指尖拂过一条新鲜的泪痕，还没干透的泪水微微有些温度，男孩的脸颊上也还有着几分热气，他可以感受到巴基的血液就在自己指尖下涌流，依旧鲜活有力，不管它的主人的灵魂是有多么地枯萎。

“我们已经离不开那些了，无论是正确还是邪恶。”他一字一句地望着男孩的眼睛说道，像是将这句话刻进那双澄澈的瞳中，“再说了，在大多数人的眼里，我们可是要下地狱的。”

史蒂夫以为巴基会再次流下眼泪，可是对方却只是这样顽强地望着他。“可你不能阻止我思念丽贝卡，史蒂夫。”

他怔了一下。丽贝卡·巴恩斯，眼前浮现出她死的那一天时穿的一条蓝色的塔夫绸连衣裙，后来染上了血迹，怎么也洗不掉，最后在女孩下葬的时候只能换了一套别的衣服。

“我也想她，她会是一个好女孩的。”史蒂夫沉了沉声音，“我爱你，巴基，你的亲人也是我的亲人。”

巴基的目光闪了一下，“真的吗？”

史蒂夫不知道他是在问什么，所以他也没有回答，“而且你也爱我，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我的巴基。”

“承认吧，你爱我，爱得不得了。”

史蒂夫握住男孩圆润的下巴，迫使他转过头看着自己。他知道自己在说出这句话时情绪便已经漫到不可控的范围里了，这不再是理性的说理而是一场无耻的折磨。对巴基来说太不公平了，但每当望着那双松石绿的眼睛说到这些问题时，史蒂夫总是克制不住自己去这么做。

“是什么时候开始？十岁？十一岁？巴基，原来那个时候你就开始注意我了对不对。那种想法甚至都没存在于我的脑中就已经把你给逼疯了。”

“还记得吗？那个时候我们才十五岁，你就在教堂里——还穿着圣洁的白袍，就跪在神龛前为我口交，活像那些最廉价的娼妓。”

“别说了！...”男孩大喊道，眼圈红得像下一刻就要哭起来。

“抱歉。”史蒂夫敛了敛神，全身翻涌沸腾的血液飞快地冷却下来。现在他又恢复了那个彬彬有礼的瘦削青年模样，“抱歉，巴基，这次是我太过了。”

08.

或许是因为盛夏的蝉鸣过于聒噪，抑或是因为炽热的风和巴恩斯夫人喷得满屋里浓郁的香水味，史蒂夫在这个下午怎么也不能够安心地呆在自己房间里。

他悄悄从门缝外望去，巴恩斯夫人就斜躺在沙发上打盹，可史蒂夫知道这位女士神经敏锐的和猫似的 上次他试图从午睡时候偷偷溜出房间时便被罚了一周的禁闭。

但办法总是有的，谁都不能妨碍他去见巴基。

他打开窗户，夏日的气息像浪潮一样拍打在他的脸上，不远处是那个盛开满白粉色睡莲的小池塘，一众冬青丛被打理成崭新的样子，那柑橘树肥厚的碧叶在枝头打闹。

他侧过身翻过窗台，晃荡在空中的两条腿准确地踩住了花岗岩外壁上的两出凸起。史蒂夫个子瘦削却格外地灵活，就这样壁虎似地攀着墙壁，然后双脚触碰到了一楼露台。一楼大厅里空无一人，他放轻脚步与呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地不吵醒在餐桌边睡着了的老女仆。

踏出室内的第一刻纽约乡间的夏日空气便给了他一个热情的拥抱。他深吸了几口气，让夏天的碎片在肺腔里流动。那是自由的气息，除掉枷锁的不仅是身体上的自由，还有不知道已经驰聘到哪儿的思绪，以及十五岁的少年无处消磨的荷尔蒙与一腔莽撞的炽热欲望。

巴基早就在那棵柑橘树下等他了。

“史蒂夫。”棕发少年放下膝盖上的书，微微侧过头来看他，烟绿色的眼中光影荡漾，“我以为你不会来了呢。”

无数个下午他们都相约好了偷偷地溜出房子，到庄园的这棵池塘边的树下，一边的水池像一块无限吸收热气的海面。那大概是史蒂夫一天里最快乐的时光了，他们聊一切可以说出口的东西，从昨天晚上巴基一个奇怪的梦，聊到了阳光与醋栗子的酸甜程度变化的关系，再到更加辽阔的东西，星辰日月，天堂和地狱，神明究竟存不存在。

史蒂夫曾经以为那一段日子就是一切了，那些无聊的午后没什么意义的对话便可以消磨掉一个人长长的一生。然而往后的漫长岁月告诉他那不过是一个开始——而如果硬要从十五岁的夏日一次次秘密午后幽会里为日后的混乱找一个借口，那么史蒂夫想便是那一次了。

那是他们第一次在这种秘密的午后幽会里接吻，巴基紧张得全身绷紧，他不得不像抚弄一只猫似地揉捻对方的肩膀与脊背好让他放松下来。这种按摩不知道什么时候夹杂上了情欲的意味，在他们反应过来之前，巴基的衬衫便被崩掉了不止一颗扣子，史蒂夫的皮带也已经松垮得只再需要拉一把便会能脱落到身下柔软的草地上。这一切都自然极了，巴基急不可耐的喘息至今史蒂夫还能在记忆深海里搜寻到一遍一遍在耳边播放。

可就是有什么东西要来打扰他们。忽然间在史蒂夫的视线边缘，一道雪白的影子闪过。巴基也留意到了，连忙坐起身来，双颊通红环顾四周。

是丽贝卡的猫，那只通体雪白的长毛波斯猫。“娜奥米。”巴基低声念着猫的名字，扣上纽扣的手都因为紧张而笨拙起来，“她...怎么跑出来了？”

“一只猫而已。”史蒂夫安慰道。

起先他并不明白事情的严重性，但站在未来的角度上往回望——那即是噩梦初现端倪。

“很奇怪的猫。”巴基补充道，用快得出奇的速度整理好衣衫。史蒂夫望着他，然后一阵窘迫袭来使他不得不低下头。“我严重怀疑贝卡可以和这只猫对话。”

“如果我们在一起了的话，丽贝卡是我最后一个想告诉的人了。”巴基揉了揉眼角，“母亲也是...噢不...史蒂夫，真不知道该怎么那些人。”

巴基语气里过量的忧虑令史蒂夫心惊，他猛地抬起头来，努力寻找那双松石绿眼睛的对焦。往日澄澈的瞳孔现在却像一池被翻搅起池底沙石的清水，被担忧和恐惧朦胧得晦涩模糊。

他感到心口一阵闷闷的痛，像一贯珍爱的宝石被蒙了尘。

09.

如果让巴基去评价或描述自己的过去的话，他给出的印象也是模棱两可的。那一年又一年的时光像水珠在发间滴落，三百多个日子回想起来只像夏天的三个月，或是只有一个月，只有三天。

对，他找到了。

翻开相册，一张张照片表面光滑得好像下一秒就要在指尖下溜走，人的面庞陌生或熟悉一一在眼前闪过。巴基惊讶于自己居然留着这么多照片，尽管大多数他都不记得是从哪里来的了。

就是这张。巴基将一张长方形的相纸抽出来。那上面是他和史蒂夫，大概十二三岁的模样，中间是丽贝卡·巴恩斯，十岁的小姑娘穿着鹅黄色连衣裙，一张圆脸上笑靥如花。

后面还夹着一张丽贝卡的照片，是她十四的时候。象牙白的塔夫绸长裙，宽檐白礼帽，怀里抱着白猫娜奥米。她有一双雌鹿般的浅棕色眼睛，几缕褐色的碎发将她的轮廓勾勒得愈发柔美。她在微笑，尽管照片上的影像并不清晰，在她的眼角眉梢依稀还可以看见凯瑟琳：巴恩斯夫人的影子。

巴基沉默地盯着妹妹的照片，他发现自己已经很难为她悲伤了，如果不去重温照片的话他都不一定记得她的脸。可是那是她亲爱的妹妹，被他的爱人，他的小史蒂薇亲手杀死在了他十六岁的那一年。

这个想法令他打了个寒颤。这是一个意外，他对自己说，一个可怕的意外。

那场意外若是真的要算责任的话，那么他的那一份还要算得最多。

“没想到你还留着这些。”一个声音在身后响起，史蒂夫不知道什么时候进到了他的卧室里面，一只手覆上了那本旧相册。

巴基轻轻叹了口气气，放下丽贝卡的照片，“最近我一直很怀旧...”他低声说，像将什么秘密宣之于口，“也不知道为什么，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫没有说话，只是用眼睛平静地注视着他。巴基即使不转头也能够在脑中构想出那片蓝，比布鲁克林夏天最好天气的天空还要美还要好，被那片蓝凝视着，就像落入了那双眼的主人的怀抱，有力的臂膀支撑他继续走下去，无论自己的生命有多么荒唐混乱。

“我好想丽贝卡，史蒂夫，好想好想。”他几乎控制不住地将自己内心的恐惧全部倾倒出来。“最近我一直在做噩梦，醒来后就辗转反侧地想她...这让我感觉她的死是我们的错...”

这并不是一个谎言。尽管主导了他大部分梦境的人永远是史蒂夫，但丽贝卡的身影也时常浮现。这不能不说是一件坏事，毕竟自丽贝卡死去一个月后他就鲜少梦见过她，但最近——自从巴恩斯一家搬到了苏格兰后，她又像一个鬼魂死灰复燃般地回到了他的梦里。

“这不是你的错。”过了一会史蒂夫回答道，声音沉稳得像陈述一个事实。

巴基感觉史蒂夫的唇落在他后颈上那块凸起来的小圆骨头上，炽热得像整个夏天的阳光都汇聚在他的唇畔。他需要更加敏锐的神经去感受，于是巴基转过身来，送上自己的唇，同时伸手探到对方的胯下，隔着布料去抚慰那根蠢蠢欲动的器官。

史蒂夫的呼吸急促起来，扑在巴基的脸上宛若准备狩猎的雄狮。他一只手紧紧捏住巴基的肩膀，腾出另一只手去爱抚男孩的耳廓以及延伸而下的脖颈。“就这么想要吗？我的小荡妇。”

巴基抬起头来，“是的。”他轻声说，带着几分磕了致幻剂般的迷离之意，嘴唇蜻蜓点水似地胡乱碰着史蒂夫的手，从指尖到手腕，自己白皙漂亮的手技巧娴熟地伺候着那根操开过他无数次的大肉棒。“我想要你，要你爱我，就像以前那样。”

史蒂夫没有回答，因为他们两个都知道答案是什么。没有人能够回到过去。巴基在心底默念着，但他从来都不是什么高瞻远瞩的人，他只贪恋现下的快感，以他的唇和不知餮足的身体就能轻而易举地获取到比天堂还要令人迷醉的快感。

他拉开史蒂夫的裤链，用牙齿轻轻衔着内裤边将这片最后的布料拉下，红润的唇变成一个套子的形状将阴茎妥当地含入嘴中。史蒂夫扶住他，然后猛地望里面顶去，他的喉咙克制不住地干呕收缩，涎液从嘴角一侧漏出，一路滴落到脖颈上。

“你...在乎得太多了...巴基...”史蒂夫断断续续的声音里夹杂着野兽似的低喘，“他们都说...你是一个很周到的孩子...这是你的一个...弱点。”

明明知道口腔被填满的男孩不能回答，但史蒂夫还是蛮横地掐住了巴基的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，同时阴茎钻进了更温暖湿润舒服的喉管里。

“我以为你最近梦到的人都是我，巴基。”他一字一句地说，满意地看见那双雌鹿般的绿眼睛因为他而蒙上一层怯怯的恐惧，同时男孩的胸腔里发出几声微弱的呜咽。喉咙猝不及防地拧紧，史蒂夫闷哼一声，全部射在了那张熟透樱桃肉般的嘴中。

他站起身来，迅速地整理好衣着，巴基还在小声呜咽着，脱力地靠在他的怀中，好像一个口活就耗尽了男孩全身所有力气一样。“你能做的更好。”他对怀里的男孩说道，那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛抬起来看他，舌尖探出吸走了嘴角溅上的白浊。

他全部都吞下去了，史蒂夫想，这个想法就令他有了再做一轮的兴致，让那个孩子用后面那张嘴来帮帮他。尽管很快巴基就恢复了正常，止住了抽泣，看向他的神色变得冷淡疏离，似乎又后悔了方才自己不检点的行为。

“你总是让我这么想操你，巴基。”他说，将巴基凌乱的头发捋得稍微整齐一点，“可是你的父亲要找你谈话，就现在，在他楼上的房间里。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

10.

暴风雨将至。

巴基从车里跨出来，头还因为车载香水而昏昏沉沉地作痛。他不断地舔着嘴唇，那块软肉就被苏格兰干冷的空气摩擦得干燥裂开，而这种针扎一样的刺痛又让他更加想用舌头去抚慰。于是恶性循环，那片棕红的斑驳印记也在逐渐加深，他的下唇现在甚至肿了起来，像一颗畸形生长的腐烂樱桃。

他没有走正路回到老宅子里，而是绕了一条更远一点的路，疏于打理的庄园边缘倒也没什么植物，因为贫瘠的土地与终日呼啸的寒冷海风。只是这次巴基看见了一道很奇异的景象：墨绿的花茎，雪白的玲珑的铃兰花像半熟的果实那样垂坠着，可能在很久以前就在这里悄无声息地生根发芽，如今这种野花已经生长得十分繁茂，花茎蔓延到超出他的脚踝之上，甚至挡去了他的去路。

巴基眨了眨眼。他在惊讶，这里可不是供这种骄矜的花朵生长的地方。然后他猝不及防地被一块凸起的硬土绊倒，整个人摔到铃兰花丛里，幸好手掌承受了大半的重力。接着巴基便感到手心传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，透过模糊失真的视野，他发现自己的双手手掌上都被铃兰花花茎刺出了无数小口，而血液却迟迟不肯流出来。

——或许是因为那些伤口小得连鲜血都无法渗出，或许是因为他的血液早就凝固了，用一种缓慢得兴趣缺缺的速度流淌。

他索性坐在了脚下干硬的冻土上，毫不在意尘埃会染脏了自己的正装西裤。他需要让自己冷静下来——待会他还要向父亲汇报呢，关于他一早就前往格拉斯哥参与的那场生意谈判。

巴基知道自己非常不擅长这些，可是作为巴恩斯家族的独子他必须得学会做那些。一个上午里每个人说的话都在他脑中幻化作坏掉的收音机般的嗡鸣声，就算将每个音节截出来反反复复地琢磨也只能研究得出一片乏味的霾灰。巴恩斯家的生意近期状态不容乐观，这是他所知道的事，但他不想了解，一辈子都不想。

他头疼欲裂，一个星期多的失眠的恶果现在可总算找上了他，连现在拍打着他的面颊的冷风都不能让他清醒几分。要下雨了，低气压让巴基感觉全身每个细胞都被挤压得发出不堪重负的尖吱声，他将会被淋湿，会感冒发烧，或许还会得像母亲一样的肺病，再病怏怏地度过一个月或几个月。

然而他还是没有动，低垂着脑袋，仿佛全身上下都衰竭透支了般，闭上眼睛便能回到那片沉沉浮浮的黑色虚空当中。终于像上帝的恩赐一样，一滴水珠打在了他的脸上，顺着睫毛滴落到衬衫上。巴基微微仰起脸，寻找着能让脸淋到最多雨的角度。

然后他倒数和祷告，祈祷史蒂夫能够快点来这里找到他，否则他就不打算再睁开眼睛了。

11.

老詹姆斯·巴恩斯是一个四十出头的古板中年人，深棕色的头发里混杂着衰败的灰，看上去有一种极不和谐的感觉。而凯瑟琳·巴恩斯夫人则是一位身形纤弱的妇人，疾病使她未老先衰了，曾经漂亮的棕发变得枯草一般，因为消瘦而深陷的眼窝阴影密布，那双绿眼睛也随之失去了神采。

史蒂夫时常怀疑，这两具腐朽的身体究竟是怎样将巴基孕育出来的，那个鲜活，美丽得如同不属于这个充斥着无聊灰霾与虚与委蛇的世界的男孩。这也是一直萦绕在他心头的心病之一：他一直害怕有一天，他的小鹿仔也会不受控制地可怕地凋零，变得乏味无趣，那双松石绿的眸中的斑斓星火彻底熄灭。

他听见老巴恩斯敲了敲桌子，回过神来。史蒂夫现在正站在老宅子三楼，主人的会客厅兼办公室里，老巴恩斯神态古板地坐在那个破损的红木办公桌前，巴恩斯夫人坐在房间一角的椅子上，脸上带着厌恶又疏离的神情偏过头去不看他们。

他开始不耐烦了。今天一早上巴基就去格拉斯哥和巴恩斯家族经常合作的卡特家族谈判生意，他难以否认地在为那个孩子担心，况且还在他情绪那么不稳定的情况下。

史蒂夫不轻不重地咳嗽了一声，巴恩斯夫人警告似地瞪了他一眼。但幸好，老巴恩斯总算要开始发表他的重大言说。

“史蒂夫，”老巴恩斯说道，“史蒂夫，这么多年我一直把你当我自己的孩子看待。”凯瑟琳·巴恩斯有些不耐烦地又瞪了他们一眼，“我想，史蒂夫，也是到你们为这个家族的生意出点力的时刻了。”

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，不出所料又是这种老顽固充满虚情假意的开头。但他还是顺从地低下了头，“当然，巴恩斯先生。”

老巴恩斯似乎挺满意地呼了口气，“你也知道，史蒂夫，我那个不成器的儿子詹姆斯是什么德行。我很早以前就开始劝导过他，什么办法都使过了，但很显然他并不是经营生意这一方面的料......”

史蒂夫脑海里浮现出巴基的样子。确实，巴基大概是全世界最不适合经商的人了，那双漂亮的眼睛也不应该被那些无聊的利益与斤斤计较而蒙上尘埃，他的男孩有着一双属于雌鹿的眼睛，天生应该被快乐和甜蜜的爱意盈满，倒影出世界上一切美好的事物，像清朗的夜空与澄澈的黎明，以及一整个布鲁克林的夏季。

“...但是生为一个巴恩斯，詹姆斯必须得做些什么。”老巴恩斯的语气忽然强硬起来，“他今年满二十岁了，就在昨天我和卡特家族达成了协议。”

中年男人的声音顿了顿，史蒂夫感觉得到老巴恩斯正在审视着自己，观察着他一丝一毫有流露出破绽的地方。他却丝毫不感到紧张，好像就在这一年里，巴恩斯家族状况暴跌里他已经见足了对方的丑态，好不容易积攒下的那一点威望轰然崩塌。

“——玛格丽特·卡特女士已经答应将她的侄女，莎伦·卡特许配给我的儿子，他们将在夏天的第一天举办婚礼。”

史蒂夫自十七岁以来第一次感觉脑中一片空白，他用了大概三四个心跳的时间里从震惊里恢复过来，头脑飞快地旋转将话里的信息不断地转换成各种形式。他忽然觉得口干舌燥，下意识而产生的愤怒被用力地压抑在腹中，怒火的焰尖一下一下危险地舔舐着他的心脏。

而老巴恩斯却显然将他的沉默理解成了同意。“这份婚姻会给我们带来好处的。卡特同意了在两人完婚后资助我们一笔财富，能够赎回我们在布鲁克林的好几处房产，以及反转我们在整个市场的掌控。抱歉，史蒂夫，我知道这确实有点不公平......”

史蒂夫早就听不进去了，他用余光瞥向老巴恩斯那张因为满意神情而奇怪都扭曲的脸，思考着自己如果给那张脸上两记重拳的话会发生什么。他甚至不记得自己是怎么浑浑噩噩地等这次谈话结束的，他只记得在自己迈出门框的那一刻，一声惊雷在天空上响起。

下暴雨了。

史蒂夫回到自己的房间里，诅咒似地骂了一句脏话。他已经冷静得自己都难以相信了，现在他需要见到巴基，立刻马上就需要巴基出现在他的身边，像犯毒瘾时的人渴望磕药一样。他放眼从窗外望去，那辆负责接送巴基的黑色雪弗莱轿车已经回来了，但没有巴基的影子。

雨水模糊了窗户，在雨帘里世间一切事物仿佛都找到了一个变得混沌不清的理由，就那样意识昏沉地任由时间在无望的胡思乱想里消磨掉。史蒂夫曾经以为自己不会成为这样的人，然而现在他明白了，无人能够逃脱这个囚笼，每个人全身里流淌的血液铸成的不可摧毁的囚笼，在每一次心跳里加固，唯一的逃脱方法即是自我麻醉，久而久之，没有人回来管你，你也不会那么关心这一事实了。

然而巴基迟迟没有回来。

史蒂夫在窗边踱着步，全身仿佛浸泡在死海里。他被一种衰竭的愤怒和苦恼包围了，这些强烈的情绪沉甸甸地压在胸口，带来的除了痛之外还有烦躁，不惜一切代价地希望所有与这些情绪有关的事物赶快结束。

巴基，巴基，他咬牙切齿地默念着那个男孩的名字，闭上眼睛他看不到一张清晰的脸孔，可是却能感觉那双松石绿的眼睛正注视着自己，带着几分恳求之意——

然后在他意识到之前，他的身体已经先一步做了决策。史蒂夫已经跑下了楼，披上了一件斗篷就冲入了雨中。

12.

当他第一次结果一条生命时，史蒂夫清晰地记得那时的感觉。

那是布鲁克林的巴恩斯庄园的边缘，暮色四合，葡萄紫色的霞光正一层一层地在地平线上铺开。他坐在一块石头上，捧着画本，心思却不知道到什么地方去了。

然后草丛里闪过一个显眼的雪白的影子，史蒂夫反应极快，几乎是一眨眼的功夫就捉住了那只猫。娜奥米被揪着后颈皮，喉咙里发出阵阵尖锐的哀嚎，四肢徒劳地在空中划动着。

“又是你，对不对。”史蒂夫用一种冷酷到冰点的声音说道，“为什么打断我和巴基，又要去找你的小主人告密吗？”

史蒂夫并不觉得和猫说话是毫无意义的，或许他有这个想法，但他总得找到个发泄的出口；那个午后的情形依依在目，巴恩斯夫人就不知何处地得知了他和巴基在午后偷偷相会一事，结果是巴基被夫人罚去教堂作侍童，而他被禁足在庄园里，巴恩斯夫人看他时愈加降温的眼神令他惴惴不安起来。

他生生地掐死了那只波斯猫，等这个小动物在手里体温一度一度地褪去，那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛里蒙上一层毫无生气的灰霾。奇怪的是那时他并没有什么特殊的感受，复仇的残忍快感盖过了其它所有的思绪，他并不知道自己的举动只是让他和巴基的命运绳索再多扭曲了一圈，往后漫长的苦难与绝望都在那个暮色时分回光返照在他身上。

后来大概就在一年后，他看着丽贝卡·巴恩斯的垂直地向后倒去，后脑勺硌到一块尖锐的的石头上，鲜血染红了池水。他第一刻便想到了女孩的波斯猫孤零零地僵硬地倒在荒野中的场景，带着一种令他恐惧的相似和重合感。那时候他便明白了，这个世界上一切事情都有前因后果，丽贝卡的惨剧在他掐死那只猫时便已注定了，而他和巴基无始无终的荒唐纠葛，源头长得他自己都不太清楚。

—

“我杀死了她。”

第二天史蒂夫溜出了庄园，去教堂找到了巴基，手抚着男孩的发旋，用一种平静得毛骨悚然的声音说道。

巴基倏然抬起了头了，眼睛里满是惊讶，“娜奥米？上帝啊，史蒂夫，你谋杀了一只无辜的宠物猫？”男孩的语气里满盈着诧异，还不敢相信他所做的事。

“没错，巴基，我的爱。”史蒂夫回答道，指腹轻轻碾过男孩的眼角，“那个小畜生是告密者，她阻止了我们，这是只是第一次，我得先把她除掉。”

巴基垂下眼睛，乖顺的神情像献祭给耶稣的羊羔，眼底汹涌的暗流却不属于这种温驯的食草动物，在史蒂夫眼中便是一片纯白里出现了一个极不和谐的黑点。这是他所不喜欢的，身体里征兆着不祥的那根弦突突地跳了起来。

他以为这是巴基在无声地抗议这场谈话，然而几秒后他却出乎意料地听见了男孩的回答，声音小却清晰。“你走的太远了，史蒂夫，我也爱你，但是...我希望能用更加正确的一种方式。”

他不记得自己是如何回答了，多年以来他的脑子已经进化出一种选择性遗忘的能力。

现在史蒂夫奔跑在雨中，思绪一片混乱，不断地回响着巴基说的那句话，“你已经走的太远太过了”“...更加正确，妥当的方式...”他从来没去仔细思考过这两句话，只是这个契机里它们又奇迹般地返还到了他的脑海里。...这次他好像明白了点什么，又好像仍是一无所获。但那都不重要了，他意识到得比任何人都早——他和巴基早就万劫不复了。

但如果他能在这个雨天找到他——

大雨如注，雨帘包裹着史蒂夫让他感觉自己仿佛在云层里行走，重重心事和低气压将他压得呼吸困难。每一滴雨水落在脸上都将他的记忆齿轮硬生生地带动着旋转一圈，这令他想起了好多本该归于遗忘的事情。空气冰凉可是有什么东西在他皮肤表面燃烧，而当他的视线捕捉到男孩的那一刻，他以为这场雨会当场消失的无影无踪。

他的男孩，他的巴基将自己蜷缩成一团卧在地上，双眼紧紧地合着，湿透了的柔软棕发下是一张满是水渍的脸，也不知道是雨水还是无意识留下的眼泪；史蒂夫伸手将掌心覆上男孩的脸颊，皮肤被雨水冲刷得冰凉，但他却敏锐地感知到在那表皮底下还藏着一种血液的温度，那么鲜活而有力，顽强异常地一下一下地搏动着，令他的指尖都微微颤抖起来。

霎那间史蒂夫忽然感到了一种飞升般的解脱，就像方才几乎要将他点燃的所有情绪只不过是香烟头上的微弱火光，被男孩的血管搏动给轻易捻灭。他长舒了一口气，那些一系列的景象都从脑海褪去，像记忆水库瞬间冲破堤坝逆流回到源处。

“噢...巴基...”史蒂夫情不自禁地轻轻念出了男孩的名字。

他好久没有这种感觉了，纯粹，自由，轻松，就像回到了十五岁，他们之间的爱情就是世间任何一对初恋情侣的模样，在那些混乱发生之前他们还拥有布鲁克林长长的夏天，澄澈的天空以及清甜的空气。而他现在才知道，那份最初的悸动已经深深地根植进了他的心底，没有什么能够改变这一事实的。

史蒂夫脱下斗篷裹在巴基身上，男孩在他怀里有些难耐地动了动，无意识地将脸颊紧紧地贴在他的手心上，嘴里呢喃着什么破碎的词句，微肿的下唇像是在引诱着他落下亲吻。

于是他低下头，柔情的产生快得难以置信，和方才的怒火一样沉重。于是他将自己唇小心翼翼地落在男孩的额头，却因为那块皮肤滚烫如烙铁的温度而吓了一跳。

13.

巴基做了一个长长的梦。

他梦见了一段更久之前的记忆。那是他刚满十四岁的时候，父亲母亲带他和史蒂夫去曼哈顿看一个城市博览会。两个男孩是绝不可能安安分分地跟在父母身边的，于是就在一个眼神的暗示下，他们瞅住了一个机会，他们紧紧抓着彼此的手跑过了熙攘的人群，将那些耀眼的霓虹灯和人们泛泛的说笑声抛在愈来愈远的脑后。

“母亲会气死的。”逃出去后，巴基俯下身手撑着膝盖轻轻喘着气，“估计又是一个星期的禁足令了。”

“那么我们就不要让她知道。”史蒂夫注视着自己，蓝眼睛闪烁如同现在七点一刻钟，深蓝的天幕上浮起的第一颗星。“快点了，巴基，我还想多看看曼哈顿。”

他们并肩走着，耳畔被一座陌生城市的声音所填满，高楼大厦此刻都亮起了耀眼的霓虹灯，各色的光线像雾一样填满了曼哈顿的每个角落，行人的步伐撞击着耳膜就像一首曲子的前奏。巴基悄悄地侧过头去，史蒂夫轮廓清晰的侧脸被漫天灯光映亮，某一刻他忽然发现，那双他早就熟悉不过的蓝眼睛里竟能倒映出整座城市的一切绚烂之处。

后来他们来到了流经曼哈顿城市的哈德森河河畔，背对着霓虹和人声喧嚣。两个男孩就那样肩并肩坐着，一度谁都没有说话，这是他们头一次体验一种如此奇妙的寂静。然后史蒂夫捡起地上的一颗小石子，朝湖面奋力抛去，小石子在平滑得如同一片布料的水面上弹跳了三下，巴基却感觉那三下都是落在了自己心上，被撞击的疼痛被一种更加奇妙的感觉取而代之，那感觉就像三枚吻，小心翼翼的，柔和的吻。

情不自禁地，巴基也捡起来了一块石子，用力朝水面上掷去，接着懊恼为它只弹跳了两次。史蒂夫转过头来看他，一侧唇角抬高，眼里仿佛蒙着一层晦涩的雾气却依然熠熠生辉如同一颗云雾里的启明星，深蓝的瞳孔里闪过一丝狡黠的笑意，那是独属、馈赠于他的欢喜与快乐。

然后——画面忽然颠倒了过来。他仿佛漂浮到了半空中，往下看去还能看见自己和史蒂夫并肩坐着打水漂。感官开始模糊，听觉被一种温柔的嗡嗡杂音所充斥着，奇怪的是他并不讨厌，那是自己血液奔流的声音，还是一场夏天的雨？

在现实中他感觉自己的躯体落入了一个有力的怀抱，熟悉的沉重感像针管里的药剂一点一点地注射进他的身体里。巴基感到了一阵不真实的温暖，他昏昏沉沉的脑袋似乎已经模糊了梦境与现实的界限。

但那是真的。那个人稳稳地将他托在怀里，干燥的布料覆在他身上，那个人的手掌拂过他的脸颊时巴基下意识地去追寻那份熟悉的暖意。他觉得自己快要醒来了，巴基不知道自己是否希望离开这个梦。在史蒂夫来之前这个答案会简单的多，但现在——他犹疑了。

——是你吗，是你吗？史蒂夫。

他竭力想要发出一点声音来，可是喉咙痛得像被生锈的铁片剜过一样，嘴唇也刺痛得像种上了那种铃兰花花茎。他感觉史蒂夫低下头凑近他，炽烫的鼻息就像火焰的试探舔舐，落在他额头的唇干燥却微微发凉——他不知道究竟是错觉，还是因为自己的皮肤在不断升温的事实。

巴基没有听到一个回答，但那也不是他所期待的。史蒂夫只是将他抱在怀里，手臂的力量透着一种令他安心的坚定，那让巴基感到放松，或许再睡一下也没关系，他想，感到前所未有的疲倦和安定。

距离这种安定感上一次出现在巴基和史蒂夫身边，已经是过了大概两三年多了。

14.

史蒂夫望着怀里的男孩，全身上下仿佛只有脑子里那片混沌是能够活动的，他宛若石化地似乎停了有一个世纪那么久，就这样静静地凝视着昏睡的巴基。雨水从男孩湿漉漉的发间淌下，眼角的水红色像兑了水的醋李子汁，一滴又一滴的水珠流过精巧的颊骨和轮廓柔润的脸颊，再顺着苍白而愈显得脆弱的脖颈线条滚落进衬衫里面。

然后他才想起怀里的男孩还发着高烧，或许是因为生病苍白的脸上竟透出了一种病态的潮红。史蒂夫抱着他走上楼去，略显落寞的足音回荡在寂静的宅邸里。浴缸里注满热水，浴盐洒进去呈一种牛奶的颜色。他脱下巴基完全湿透了的衣服，将这具赤裸的身体放入水中。男孩依旧紧闭着眼睛，只是这次多带了一些与他怄气的意味。

史蒂夫并没有打算和巴基继续磨下去，这个时候的他自己都是一团糟了，这些负面情绪在巴基苏醒后一定会更加难以遏制地蔓延。等过了几分钟后男孩的面上总算恢复了一些正常的血色，史蒂夫拿了一件新的换洗睡衣叠好放在浴缸边，准备起身离开，谁知在转身的那一刻，巴基拉住了他的袖口。

“史蒂...夫”等他转过身巴基睁开眼睛，那一刻棕色长睫扑朔如同一只蝴蝶凭空诞生，“别走...求你。”

史蒂夫伸手覆上巴基的额头，那里烫得像有一个火炉在这颗头颅里燃烧，纤长的睫毛上沾着水珠，那双灰绿色的眼睛现在正朦胧地神情恍惚地看他，如同找准瞳孔的对焦是什么做不到的难事。“你病的不清醒，”他对男孩说，纤细而苍白的脖颈甚至能看见那根跳动的大动脉，轻轻掐下去就能留下一个印子。“冷静一下，巴基。”

“不！...”巴基微微抬起了点头，眼中的朦胧雾散去了几分，他撑着浴缸边，关节发白指尖打颤，“留下来、留下来，史蒂夫，陪我。”

男孩撑着起身，仰起那看上去极易折断的脖子，胡乱将唇送上去在落上轻飘飘的吻。“不要走，不要走，史蒂薇...我们做爱吧...”

史蒂夫尝到男孩的唇是苦的，像多汁的唇舌间含着一片草药，然后他感觉男孩的手指正在毫无章法地解他的皮带，抬起一双满是水雾的绿眼睛巴望着他。

他勒令自己冷静了下来，摆脱了男孩无力的手。“注意一下自己的动作，詹姆斯。”他说，转身头离开了浴室，狠心掩上了门，不再让自己窥到一眼浴缸中苦苦哀求的男孩的影子。

史蒂夫穿过露台回到了自己的房间里，裤裆里那个明显的鼓涨现在还没消退下去。他想起男孩朝自己索吻时的模样，红润的唇喘息一样地翕动张开像极了一只饥饿的雏鸟乞求食物。若是平常史蒂夫当然愿意就这样和他长长地吻下去，品尝这具早就为他敞开的美好躯体。然而现在一切都不一样了，他让自己的冲动搞砸了那么多事情，这次无论如何也得让理智胜利一回。

桌上放着一张纸，是三天后的小型舞会——只有巴恩斯家和卡特家族前来的小聚会的筹备清单。

史蒂夫望着那些工整漂亮的字，然后咬着牙咒骂一句，挥手打翻了墨水瓶弄脏了字迹，一道难看的，难以消除的伤疤。


End file.
